Quest for Coolness
Quest for Coolness was the fourth episode of the second season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on July 6, 2001. Plot Louis and Twitty are desperate to find the new ultra-cool "Quasi" sneakers, but they are sold out everywhere. Even the socially inept Tom Grabalski is able to get a pair. Luckily for Louis and Twitty (or so it may seem), Tom puts them in contact with his underground source, and they set up a meeting with "Scabby" (Benjamin Viccellio) at South Creek Mall. Meanwhile, Ren is leading a fund-raising meeting for the school paper. Ruby proposes a fashion show at the Mall, an idea everyone likes better than Ren's, including, surprisingly, Ren's devoted disciples Carla and Marla. Soon everyone is neglecting work on the paper and working on the fashion show. Ren gets upset because of this, but Ruby accuses her of being mad because the show wasn't her idea. Ren angrily insists she'll publish the paper by herself. Louis and Twitty take a scary trip through the mall basement and meet up with the even scarier Scabby. He takes their money and goes to his "secret stash" of Quasis. When the boys realize that he didn't get their shoes sizes, they conclude that Scabby has ripped them off, and decide to pursue him. When they find the back door of the store Scabby was supposedly going to; it has an "out of business" sign on it. An overzealous security guard spots the boys and busts them. While he's taking them into custody, Louis and Twitty spot Scabby. They distract the guard and take off after Scabby, and the guard follows in pursuit of the boys. Meanwhile, Ren is struggling to get the paper published, thanks to a defective printer. Ruby comes by to see how Ren is doing, but they end up having an argument. When Ruby finally drops off her column, Ren realizes that she was equally committed to the paper after all. Ren drops by the fashion show to apologize to Ruby, who she finds is frantically overwhelmed with problems organizing the fashion show, after one model gets sick, and a pair of twin male models named Mosh and Stosh fight over some clothes. Ren uses her organizing talents to straighten things out. The show starts and it goes very well, all the girls look great, but when Ren get on the catwalk to replace the sick model, she instantly steals the spotlight. Louis, Twitty, Scabby and the guard continue to chase each other around the mall. Where do they converge? At the fashion show, of course. Louis and Twitty don eye-patches and join Ren on the catwalk momentarily in order to hide from the guards, then the security guard takes their place, while Louis and Twitty continue to track Scabby down. In the mall parking garage, Scabby realizes Louis and Twitty have busted him, and offers them other stash from the trunk of his car. They refuse and the mall security guards converge on him and hold him for the Sacramento Police Department. At school the next day, Louis and Twitty finally get a pair of Quasis for themselves, until Tom informs them that another pair of shoes has replaced them as the in thing. Louis and Twitty decide not to pursue the latest trendy sneakers anymore, and prefer to start their own trend -- fashionable eyepatches. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Chas Dewey as Mosh *Chris Dewey as Stosh *Lisa Foiles as Carla *Lauren Frost as Ruby Mendel *Krysten Leigh Jones as Marla *Fred Meyers as Tom Gribalski *Ryan Raddatz as Security Guard *Benjamin Viccellio as Scabby Trivia *Louis and Twitty use the pseudonyms Frenchy Von Richter and Lars Honeytoast, respectively, when they're dealing with Scabby. *When Louis and Twitty are trying to find Scabby after he runs off with their money, they turn a hallway and we see a sign for Funtasia, the arcade from the episode "Easy Way". *When Ren first talks to Ruby at the fashion show, they're standing in front of a curtain with a sign on it: "Girls Changing Room." Yet when they go inside, the twin boys Mosh and Stosh are in there. *Louis and Twitty go to the mall to meet Scabby on the day when the fashion show is still being planned. Later, when the fashion show is being held, they are still at the mall, chasing after Scabby. It seems doubtful that the fashion show could have been conceived, planned, and put on all in one day! *This episode was shown out of production order, so that two weeks after Ren's braces came off in "Shutterbugged," they were back on again for this episode. *Chas Dewey and Chris Dewey, who played twin male models Mosh and Stosh in this episode return to play the Kitna Twins in the episode Stevens Manor. *The episode's name is almost like that of the season 3 South Park episode, "Quest For Ratings". 204 204